In general, a heat storage apparatus is a device installed around a compressor for storing heat emitted from the compressor, including a heat storage tank installed around the compressor for storing the heat emitted from the compressor and a refrigerant pipe installed inside the heat storage tank, through which a refrigerant flows, the refrigerant flowing in the refrigerant pipe heated by the heat stored in the heat storage tank.
Since the heat storage tank is arranged to enclose more than half of the outer circumferential face of the compressor, the heat storage tank is installed in the compressor by placing the heat storage tank on the top of the compressor and then moving the heat storage tank down.
In order to easily install the heat storage tank in the compressor, the diameter of the inner circumferential face of the heat storage tank has to be designed to be larger than that of the outer circumferential face of the compressor, in which case where the diameter of the inner circumferential face of the heat storage tank is larger than that of the outer circumferential face of the compressor, when the heat storage tank is installed in the compressor, there is a gap formed between the inner circumferential face of the heat storage tank and the outer circumferential face of the compressor, and some of the heat emitted from the compressor comes out through the gap between the inner circumferential face of the heat storage tank and the outer circumferential face of the compressor, hindering efficient storage of the heat emitted from the compressor.